


EMOTIONS

by QueenDarkcloud



Series: Undertale One-Shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lovesick, Lovesick puppy, Lovey Dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarkcloud/pseuds/QueenDarkcloud
Summary: Fresh has only recently received emotions...He has met the person of his dreams and he wants to explain how he feels.How does it turn out?





	EMOTIONS

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because there isn't enough Fresh stuff. Of course this doesn't feel Freshy... But you know stuff happens.

Fresh!Sans x Reader

**EMOTIONS**

 

I never had had emotions but then one day I did. I  relished the feeling. I could feel  joy. A bubbly sensation that makes some people (not me) giggly. A feeling that I don’t feel often that gives me enormous calm, is  patience .

 

Unfortunately, I could feel  agony and  regret , pounding feelings that ring in my non-existent ears. With thrumming, I could feel  fear .  Anger smolders in my (once again) non-existent stomach.  Sadness made my chest ache and SOUL burn. With a winding and a twinge I could feel hate-burning  disgust . I have the ability to become  envious , to swear to protect you from harm (ahem you mean other potential mates).

 

I can self-reflect. I can rage. I can be overcome with grief. I can and will adore all things life has to offer. I have a sense of pride on myself.

 

But through all the chaos, all the noise, I am able to feel  peace . And I’d like to say that I found my peace with you.

 

To describe peace, I would have to use the word calming. I’d have to tell you about the skateboard park we went to and you put your arms around me.

When we raced and you giggled when you fell over.

When we sit beneath the tree looking at the stars; when we dance until we are dog-tired; when you say something funny, or give me weird looks over the things I say. I feel  content .

 

Content knowing you, content being there, just a feeling that makes me overwhelmingly  happy .

 

These are my feelings.

 

They can be like wildfire anger, uncaged and uncontrolled.

 

And I can be sweet and cooling.

 

As I reflect (and I don’t do that a lot), I realize we take things as simple as emotions … for granted. Why?

 

Because we think they will always be there.

 

But they aren’t.

 

I know because of the differences before and after. I  love you…

 

Won’t you stay with me?


End file.
